Wishes of an heir
by iGeek
Summary: After an intense storm Killua finds himself washed up in the town of Kardia. Could this be the chance he was looking for? Could this be the golden oportunity to distance himself from the legacy he has no desire to inherit? Harvest Moon/ HunterxHunter cros
1. Chapter 1

Kardia wasn't a large town by any stretch of the word, it only took 3 pairs of hands to count all of the 27 names, and 1 extra finger for the child silently growing within Mist's belly. This is the story of the arrival of Kardia's 29th resident, and the implications his sudden appearance would have on the small town. And the impression, the since of longing that those white, almost light purple locks would leave on the heart of a certain dark blue haired brat

As I have said before Kardia is not a large town, so when a new arrival first comes into it's boundaries it rarely takes more than a few hours before the entire town knows about it, especially when the arrival was as strange and sudden as it had with this new boy. It had been storming just the night before, and not just a small thunderstorm. The winds had blown like a raging giant was thrashing about outside of everyone's window. The normally calm an peaceful water was now at war with the shoreline. It's crashing waves like soldiers, crashing back and forth against the shore, trying to gain ground in that massive conflict.

Sabrina loved the sea, in fact it was the only thing she loved more than her dear son, Nicholas. But when the seas temper rose, as it was doing tonight, to the point of uncontained rage, she seriously wondered if building her house so close to the shore had been a good idea after all. She looked about her bedroom, unable to sleep, and groaned. She got up out of bed, still in her nightgown and walked over to her sons room. The door was shut, so with quiet, delicate movements she opened the door a crack, just enough to peak inside. A smile played across Sabrina's face. There was Nicholas, snuggled comfortably under his sheets, smiling as he dreamed peacefully through the otherwise violent storm just outside his window. That boy could sleep through anything. She thought as she walked back to her room and laid back down on her bed. It was almost an hour before she finally managed to drift off into sleep.

Now that she thought about it storms did have one perk. Big storms meant big fish the next day. So, after dishing up a quick breakfast and gulping it down in the usual manner she and Nicholas had waved to each other as they both hurried off to their own day. Nicholas was, and Sabrina had no doubt in her mind, off to go find Cecilia. She grinned to herself, it was so wonderful that he had found a friend. The 2 were almost, if not completely inseperable. Zavier often teased them, asking if he would be invited to the wedding when they grew up, at which point he would always scurry away, small stones wising through the air past his ears.

Sabrina simply pulled her trusty fishing rod out from the closet and plopped herself comfortably down on the dock, giggling to herself. After a storm like that the farmers of the town would be taking those first, weary steps outside to witness the battle field that had just the day before been there crops. Camus would be stomping his foot right about now, letting out a stream of curses under his breath and complaining about how he would never have had to face this kind of thing if he was living in the city. The idiot, he acted like the city was some kind of perfect paradise. Didn't he realize it stormed there just like anywhere else?

Raguna on the other hand would step outside his doorway, his axe already in hand. He would survey the destroyed remnants of his hard work, a new bag of seeds nestled in his pocket ready to take the place of the poor tomatoes, corn, and other crops that had fallen victim to the storms wrath. Mist, her belly rounded with the presence of the child the 2 awaited with baited breath, would try to walk with him, carrying in her hands a hammer, or a hoe, or a watering can, or some other tool. Raguna would give her an encouraging smile and tell her she should be getting some rest instead. Then he would walk over to the row of huts near his field and open the doors. His monster companions, his helpers would come forth from those open doors, and begin the work of clearing the massive field along with him.

For her, storms were never a bad thing. While for the farmers like Raguna and Camus, (Camus more so than Raguna), storms meant nothing more than an annoyance and more work. If anything storms meant less work for her. The bigger the storm, the bigger the fish it brought with it. And after a huge storm like that, the day was full of promise. No sooner had she cast her lure into the sea then it bobbed in the water, signaling the presence of the first catch of the day.

"Alright" She stood up and began reeling in the line, pulling her catch in closer. God, it must be one hell of a fish she thought to herself as she grunted with effort. She pulled back as hard as she could, but the fish just didn't seem to want to go along with it. She leaned back, putting her entire body into it and inch by inch the line slowly began to give way. She smiled triumphantly, as the first inch of her catch broke the surface of the water, only to have the smile be wiped away seconds later. What was that?

She pulled harder and the limp form of a boy rose to the surface. She let out a scream for help. Luckily for Sabrina Mei had been thinking the same thing she had earlier that morning and had come to the dock in hopes of making a big catch. She was just descending the stone steps to the shore when she heard Sabrina cry out. As a reflex she dropped her rod and took off running, and before her mind could even register what she was doing she was gripping tightly to Sabrina's fishing rod and pulling with all her might. Sabrina cast a sideways glance at Mei and gave her a grateful nudge.

"1,2… 3!" With one last mighty heave they managed to pull the rest of the water logged form up onto the dock.

"I'll go get help!" Mei shouted over her shoulder. Sabrina turned around, startled to see that she had already made it to the top of the stone steps. She let out a sigh. She knew that Mei was really just being a coward, she hated this kind of thing. She cast a weary eye over the stiff form that lay in front of her.

He looked to be about Raguna's age with white hair. She squinted. No, not white. A very very light purple. His skin was pale, but not a sickly pail or anything, with a calm expression on his face. By looking at his clothes Sabrina guessed that purple must have been his favorite color. He wore a dark purple shirt, light purple socks, even the backpack was purple. The only thing he wore that wasn't were a pair of black shorts and grey shoes.

_ 'Was he going to be alright?'_

The boy spluttered, suddenly coming into consciousness as if he had read her mind. He jerked up with surprising strength and began the task of emptying himself of the accumulated seawater. After a few moments of coughing he stood up. Sabrina stood up beside him, expecting him to lean exhausted on her shoulder or something. But no. He stood perfectly straight, no sign of fatigue or ache dared to cross his face. He turned in a full circle, drinking in the view around him. A wide smile appeared and he let out a whistle.

"Nice view, I think I might like it here." His voice was cheery, as if nothing had happened at all. A broad smile was on his face as he looked out to the sea that had almost taken his life from him. But his eyes showed no fear, instead they seamed to sparkle as he looked across the waters surface.

He continued turning in a circle until he was facing Sabrina, and gave a slight jolt.

"Oh, Hello there. Names Killua!" He extended his hand to Sabrina and beamed.

She slowly extended her hand and grasped his. He shook her hand with such vigor she thought her arm would pop right out of it's socket. _'Wow... Strong grip'_ She thought to herself, he eventually let go and scratched the back of his neck, grinning apologetically.

"So ummm... How did I get here? And why am I all wet?" He asked. He had a puzzled look in his eyes, but still had that beeming smile on his face.

"You were in the water. You must have been caught in the storm last night. Do you feel alright?"

"Storm? Oh right! I leaned a little to far over the edge of the boat I was on and fell overboard. He he he he, oops!" He bent down and did a few stretches. "Yup, no broken bones, don't even feel sore. Am kind of thirsty though, and starving!"

She looked at him like he was the biggest idiot she had ever seen in her life. Didn't he realize he could've died? Didn't he realize that he probably **would **have died if she hadn't come out earlier than usual. But he didn't. That goofy, idiotic smile was still on his face.

"I'm Sabrina by the way"

"Nice to meet'cha Sabrina!"

YAY! My first harvest moon fanfic! I've been meaning to get around to doing one, glad I finally had the time. It is my sincerest hope that you enjoyed chapter 1!

Oh, and in case you're wondering

"And the impression, the since of longing that those white, almost light purple locks would leave on the heart of a certain dark blue haired brat" does not refer to Sabrina. Just thought I should point that out.

And please... PLEASE... PLEASE! no flaming! Yeah, I know that the thought of Killua, the heir to a long family line of assassins (for those who aren't HunterXHunter savy) may be a bit bizarre. But I got the idea because throughout the anime and manga of HunterXHunter he is absolutely dead set against inheriting his familys legacy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer!**

**I do not own Rune Factory: A Fantasy Harvest moon!**

**Nor do I own any characters that will be appearing in this fanfic!**

**Including Killua! He is a character in the anime Hunter X Hunter, which I also do not own!**

**The same can be said for any other characters in Hunter X Hunter that I may, for what ever reason, put into this fanfic as well!**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

After he had thanked Sabrina, and assured her many times that he was all right and didn't need to rest, Killua had decided to introduce himself to the mayor first. On his way up to the mayors house he found himself at the gates to what appeared to be a mansion. A mansion to anyone in this backwater town maybe, but his own home put it to shame a hundred times over… Not that he was planning on going back anytime soon, and not that he had any problems with that. After all, if he even set so much as a toe inside the front gates of the Zoldyck mansion then he could say goodbye to his new found freedom and would end up kissing a fist that would be skyrocketing at his face. It had happened before.

It's not that he hated any one in his family, even his older brother Milluki who was a lazy pain in the ass 24/7. It's just that he wanted the freedom to make his own choices in life, something that his family would deny him in a heart-beat if he ever went home. And how many times had his fmily ever offered him the chance to make a major choice of his own. He could only think of one off the top of his head. They had allowed him to decide his area of expertise. Other than that, his own life had never been in his own hands. It was there decision to have him participate in the fights at heavens tower at the age of 6, and spend 2 years making it all the way to the 190th floor. And it wasn't that they wanted to make his life miserable or anything. They honestly did want what they thought was best for him, and they really did care… in their own … unique ways… But the problem was that what they thought was best for him was completely different from what he thought was best for himself. He was the only one of the Zoldyck brothers who had absolutely no desire to take over the family business. Except for Milluki, who hadn't left the mansion for over 12 years and was perfectly content with confining himself in his room with a mound of sweets and a computer.

But like I was saying, he was the only one who absolutely did not under any circumstances want to take over the family business… So of course he had been named the heir. Speaking of being named the heir, even his name showed it. Killua… **KILL**ua. But no. So long as he had anything to say about it he would never take on the family business, he would never give up his right to make decisions for himself.

"And no body here will ever know who I really am, or the things I've done…"

He had not meant for that to be spoken aloud, it just sort of slipped out. Hopefully no one had heard him…

'_Please let no one have heard that'_

"Pardon me sir, but did you say something?" A rather polite voice came from the direction of the mansion. Killua turned to face the person who had just spoken to him. It was a girl. He guessed she must be a maid at the mansion by the way she dressed. She wore a white bonnet with a white flower pinned on. She had dark skin, and he hair was… What color was that? He was really no good with naming colors. But her hair was sort of dark grayish, but that was the closest name he could come up with. Her eyes were the same color as her hair, and she had a very good posture… and… she wasn't normal… You learn to tell that kind of thing when you've been in… the trade…

"Er… no, just thinking aloud I suppose. I didn't say anything weird did I?" He rubbed the back of his neck and gave an embarrassed grin. As his hand went over his neck, it inevitably found itself coming in contact with the small bump on the back of his neck, the result of one of Illumi's ways of "showing that he cared".

The girl gave him a polite smile and shook her head. "Well you were mumbling, so I couldn't really understand what you were saying"

"Ah, I see. That's good" He rubbed the back of his neck a few more times before looking at her _'if it were just a normal injury it should have healed by now' _he thought to himself

"Um by the way, can I ask you something?"

"Yes of course. And what would that be?" The girl replied.

"Who lives…"

He didn't have time to finish his question as he was interrupted by someone shouting from inside the mansion.

"Tabatha! Tabatha where are you?!" A rather loud and snobbish voice came floating out the front door.

"My apologies Ms. Bianca! I will be there shortly" The girl, Killua guessed her name must be Tabatha, called back, then hurried back inside. Before entering she turned to face Killua and gave a quick curtsy.

"You'll have to excuse me sir, it seems I'm needed somewhere else."

Killua stood there a moment or two, giving the slightly front doors a look of mild confusion. Then the look of confusion disappeared from his face, leaving a look of mild curiosity in its wake. He placed a hand on the front door and opened it, quietly, just enough so that he could slip through. He gave a side long glance towards the mayors house.

'_oh well, It can wait' _And with that thought he dashed through the door with all the silence and stealth that an entire life time of training had afforded him

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**And chapter 2 is up… yay!**

**Yeah, slightly shorter than the last one but oh well.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, flaming not so much.**


End file.
